Veïna Vecina
by egaara
Summary: Songfic, one-short. Soul viaja por su imaginacion mientras mira a su vecina. Pésimo sumari, lo siento u.u


Bueno, esta el la primera historia de Soul Eater que escribo y cuelgo. Es un songfic de una canción que me encanta. Se llama Veïna (Vecina) y es de un grupo llamado Strombers, es en catalán, pero os recomiendo que la escuchéis (la gente escucha canciones en inglés sin saber lo que significa, ¿no?). yo he hecho una adaptación de la canción y la he moldeado a mi manera, me he inventado algunas cosas, pero en general es la canción. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Mi mente viajaba por universos fantásticos y extravagantes mientras mis ojos la miraban a ella, a sus suaves movimientos, su blanca pero suave (eso me imaginaba yo) piel, a su pelo brillante y rubio recogido en dos colas, a sus preciosos ojos verdes y a sus faldas y sus piernas que pervertían mis pensamientos. No sabía su nombre, pero no me importaba, ya que la podía ver cada día desde la ventana de la cocina. A ella, mi vecina.

Yo siempre la observaba mientras limpiaba los platos, ella se movía gracilmente de aquí para allá, provocándome con sus muslos y cortas faldas. A veces le hacia alguna señal, como una sonrisa pícara, una mirada intensa…, pero ella se hacía la loca, como si no se hubiera fijado, pero se daba cuenta de que la observaba y me provocaba más aún.

Un día mientras lavaba los platos como siempre y la miraba de reojo, se le cayó algo al suelo y al agacharse pude ver mejor sus eróticos muslos y su aura sensual, por lo que no pude evitar que mi amigo se levantase y mi cara se sonrojase a más no poder, estoy seguro de que ella lo vio. En ese instante agarré a mi novia y la llevé a la cama, pero mientras hacíamos el amor me imaginaba que estaba con ella, que tocaba su rubio cabello y acariciaba su blanca piel, que besaba sus carnosos labios y que me deshacía en su cuerpo.

Esa misma noche tuve un sueño bello pero extraño: _Estaba con ella, su cabello estaba suelto y era muy largo, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y holgado, yo llevaba solo un pantalón de tela fina y mi cabello blanco estaba mas revuelto de lo normal; los dos íbamos descalzos. Era de noche y estábamos en un prado, pero nos adentrábamos juntos en un bosque fronterizo al prado. Corríamos agarrados de la mano y sonriendo, felices. Llegábamos a un claro en el bosque donde hadas y enanitos cantaban junto a un fuego y nosotros bailábamos dando vueltas y jugábamos con la noche._

A la mañana siguiente mi novia se fue de viaje de negocios y yo me quedé solo otra vez en casa. Por la noche me dirigí a prepararme algo para cenar y me encontré una bolsa con una piedra y una nota dentro: _6º 2ª._

El edificio era muy similar al mío y no me perdí, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, había ido allí medio inconsciente. Cuando piqué suavemente a la puerta, ella abrió al cabo de poco, vestida con una camisa blanca medio desabrochada y una de esas faldas que tanto me atontaban.

- Maka – me dijo

- Soul – le contesté

Me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me besó apasionadamente. Sabía mejor de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar o fantasear. Yo le seguí el juego y acabé de arrancarle la camisa, pero la falda la dejé, simplemente recorrí con mis manos sus muslos, esos muslos que tanto me habían provocado y tanto había deseado acariciar. Me grabé en la memoria cada rincón de su suave (Por fin podía comprobarlo) piel, el tacto de su pelo y sus bellos ojos mirándome directamente a mi, sin juegos. Hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, nos deseábamos mutuamente, desde la primera mirada. A la mañana siguiente me fui a mi casa, me duché y me vestí para ir a buscar a mi novia al aeropuerto. Cuando volví a casa la luz de la de mi vecina estaba apagada.

No la volví a ver, pero el recuerdo de esos días y de esa noche, de su cuerpo y su alma quedará siempre en mi memoria.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, ya se que es un poco rarito y lo erótico no se me da muy bien, pero he disfrutado escribiéndola (no penséis mal). Ha sido fácil por que ya tenía un patrón y por que es un One- short, que si no me hubiera quedado un churro XD

Espero algún review, que no cuesta escribir aunque sea una sola palabra. XD

¡Gracias a todas/os!


End file.
